Muñeca de papel
by Berenice Williams
Summary: Cualquier persona es capaz de todo por sus seres queridos, tal es el caso de Hermione,que al ver a su hija enferma conseguira el peor trabajo de todos


_Muñeca de papel_

Tal vez no es el mejor lugar, pero por lo menos tiene un techo donde dormir. Hermione se encuentra en su departamento, que tiene un aspecto muy descuidado; el peinador esta repleto de accesorios y maquillaje, el suelo se convierte poco a poco en un collage perfecto, debido a las colillas de cigarro y zapatos regados que hay en el y la cama, tiene las sabanas por sin ningún lado. Es en este ultimo lugar donde esta la joven bruja, aun acostada, siendo las cinco de la tarde. Ni siquiera se ha vestido, lleva encima una tanga y una blusa ceñida de tirantes. No ha comido, sin embargo lleva media cajetilla de cigarros terminada. NO se ha molestado en contestar el teléfono, que ha sonado durante el transcurso del día. Solo ha estada en la cama, pensando, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo, con sus largos y finos dedos jugando entre su enredada cabellera.

Pensando. Pensando en aquellos gratos momentos en los que fue feliz; recordando cuando casi podía haber llegado a formar parte, de una familia, añorando que el asalto al banco, donde desgraciadamente murió su esposo, jamás hubiera ocurrido. A vuelta estirando el brazo y toma una almohada. La abraza fuertemente, sube una pierna, la rodilla esta a la altura de su cintura. Ha mirado la mesita de noche; allí hay un portarretrato y un reloj. Mira primero el reloj. Ya son las cinco con quince minutos. Bosteza. Ahora mira la fotografía que esta en un marco de plata; en ella se puede ver a una Hermione de pie, al lado de un árbol, con una bella sonrisa y una diadema en la cabeza. Trae una blusa rosa, de manga larga. La fotografía muestra cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Hermione hace a un lado la almohada y toma el portarretrato. Ahora esta boca abajo, observando la foto. La mira con atención. No puede evitar ponerse triste y una mueca de desagrado aparece en su cara. Pone su dedo índice sobre la imagen, donde muestra su vientre abultado. Se sienta en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Su mano acaricia su estomago, ahora esta plano. Se vuelve a tumbar en la cama, rebotando un poco en ella. Deja la fotografía donde la tomo. Suspira y vuelve a mirar el techo. Así se queda hasta que el reloj marca las seis. Se levanta, pisando su ropa interior que, como siempre, esta en el piso; estirando los brazos, camina al closet saca una bata de baño. Se dirige al peinador, toma una vela y una cajita de cerillos. "Esto es un desastre" dice al observar la habitación, pero como siempre, no hará nada para remediarlo. Camina hasta llegar a una puerta blanca: el cuarto de baño. Gira la perilla y entra. El cuarto está un poco reducido, tiene una pequeña ventana. Deja las cosas en el piso y abre la lleve del agua caliente. Espera a que la bañera termine de llenarse, el lugar se ha llenado de vapor. Recoge la vela y los fósforos. Enciende la vela y la pone al borde de la bañera. Ahora se quita la ropa y entra al agua. Empieza a cantar mientras con sus manos recorre todo su cuerpo. Desea quedar limpia, borrar rastros que ni ella puede ver, borrar el pasado que ha quedado en su piel, y que esta noche, se volverá a escribir. Ya son las sei la tarde con diez minutos, hora de salir. Sopla un poco y la vela se apaga. Se levanta y sale de la bañera, se pone la bata y sale a su habitación. Se ha mojado todo, pero le da igual. Va al peinador y toma un cepillo. Recorre con el sus largos cabellos castaños. Una vez que termina, se pone una diadema blanca. Ahora, de una silla, agarra su ropa: una blusa blanca escotada y una falda muy provocativa. Se viste y me mira al espejo, al tiempo en que modela para ella misma. No le gusta vestir de esa manera, pero no hay de otra. Se sienta en la cama y se agacha para sacar debajo de la cama un estuche. Lo abre y sobre las sabanas vacía su contenido. Sombras, rimel, labial, barniz para uñas… todo el maquillaje rueda por sin ningún lado. Comienza la transformación. Sus ojos, ya no tienen una mirada vacía; ahora sus parpados son de color rosa. Los labios, que antes eran pálidos, se puedes ver rojos y brillantes. La piel toma color al aplicarse polvo por todo su rostro. Ya no se ve sin expresión alguna. Camina hacia el bacón y recoge un par de sandalias de plataforma. Vuelve a la cama y se las pone sentada en ella. Una vez que esta lista, coge su bolso y sale del departamento, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y cerrándola tras ella. Camina con cuidado, se le dificulta caminar con tacones. Baja las escaleras con cuidado y después de darle un frío "buenas noches" a la recepcionista sale a la calle. Afuera esta un poco oscuro, siendo ya las siete. Las luces de algunos negocios llaman mucho la atención, pero ella esta en su mundo, dentro de sus pensamientos. Camina moviendo ligeramente las caderas, siente el viento en su cara, juega coquetamente con sus cabellos. Sus pies tienen el mando, no ella; la han llevado a una esquina. Ahora se recarga en un poste de luz, saca un cigarro para luego encenderlo, y toma una pose algo provocativa para ver quien es el que esta dispuesto a pagar por pasar una noche con ella. Después de diez largos e infernales minutos, en los que la gente la han señalado e insultado, llega un hombre vestido con un traje negro. Se le acerca.

"¿A cuanto la noche muñeca?" – le pregunta mirándola de pies a cabeza

"350 guapo" – Hermione le sonríe, una sonrisa muy falsa.

"Te es urgente el dinero, ¿No es así?"

La bruja abre los labios y saca el humo del cigarro, echándoselo en la cara. Le guiña un ojo y le dice:

"No solo es el dinero."

El hombre la abraza por la cintura y caminan por la calle, hasta llegar a un lujoso hotel. Entran y piden una habitación. Hermione se siente muy incomoda, pues la gente que esta allí es adinerada y la ven con malos ojos. Caminan y suben a el elevador, allí, el sujeto la abraza. La chica tiene ganas de meterle una bofetada y salir corriendo, pero, no hay de otra, se tiene que aguantar. El elevador se detiene y salen de el. Tomados de la mano, como si fueran pareja, recorren el pasillo y llegan a la habitación 314. Hermione entra y queda simplemente maravillada. LA habitación se ve muy lujosa. Avienta el bolso al sofá, que esta cerca de la ventana. Gira sobre sus talones y mira a su acompañante, este ya se ha quitado el saco. Se acercan y se hunden en un falso beso, que esta ligado solo al placer. Poco a poco se quitan la ropa y van llegando más lejos. Piel, sudor, falsos gemidos de parte de Hermione. Gritos de placer de parte de aquel hombre que le ha dado dinero por ello. Desesperación y lagrimas de Hermione, al querer escapar y saber que no es posible, porque, el tan solo pensar, que la cama de un hospital se vaciara le da, no ánimos, si no valor para continuar. Los relojes de la ciudad de Londres marcan las ocho con diez minutos. Ellos aun están en el hotel, el, dormido, abrazando a la chica; ella por su parte, con los ojos rojos de aquella sensación de querer llorar, pero tener que aguantarse. Se levanta con cuidado, para no despertar a su "cliente". Toma sus cosas, se viste rápidamente y sale de aquel lugar. En la recepción alcanza a escuchar un "tan rápido terminaron?" de parte de la recepcionista, una mujer atractiva y, por decirlo así, con clase. Hermione se toma la molestia de voltear, y levantar de su mano derecha el dedo cordial, para después sonreír y salir casi corriendo del lugar. Ahora camina por las calles, y después de chocar con varias personas llega a una casa, donde se puede escuchar música. Entra al lugar y hay muchas mesas, y solo hombres sentado en ellas, mientras que mujeres semidesnudas bailan para ellos. Hermione sube unas escaleras y entra a una habitación, que, por si hay que decirlo, esta muy descuidada. En ese lugar hay otras chicas, amigas de Hermione, que al igual que ella, ofrecen "su cuerpo al mejor postor" pero, por una causa con una muy buena razón. Hermione les saluda.

"Hola, como están?"

"Pues aquí, ya sabes… "- dice una que se hace llamar Azucena.

Hermione les platica de su día, omitiendo algunos detalles. Se esta vistiendo, y se peina de otra manera: una cola de caballo.

"Como esta Laura, Pamela?" – le pregunta una chica "rubia oxigenada" a Hermione, llamándola con su seudónimo.

"Pues, si hoy junto el dinero suficiente, podré comprar los medicamentos mañana"- este comentario lo dice sonriendo.

"Me da mucho gusto."

"Cuéntame, ya pagaste tus deudas?"

"Si, hoy fui al banco, el dinero que gane hoy, se lo daré a mis padres. En verdad lo necesitamos."

Después de arreglarse, bajan al escenario. Las chicas sonríen mientras bailan contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música. Señores ponen billetes en sus ligeros. Ellas bailan desenfrenadamente. Así se pasa la noche hasta llegar a las tres de la madrugada. Muchos han abandonado el lugar, otros platican con las camareras, unos están en el piso, ya sea porque los golpearon o porque están ebrios. Pamela, o mejor dicho, Hermione, sube a la habitación, arrastrando los pies, debido al cansancio. Una vez que abre la puerta, puede ver a sus compañeras dormidas en la cama o en el sofá, están amontonadas, otras abrazadas. La mujer busca un lugar en el sofá, donde se queda profundamente dormida. Al otro día, se despierta temprano, a las ocho. Mira a su alrededor y muchas de sus amigas ya no están. Se levanta, se viste con la ropa que traía antes de entrar a ese lugar, la falta y la blusa. Recoge su bolso del suelo y sale apresuradamente. Una vez en la calle, puede escuchar el sonido de los claxon de los autos que manejan a toda velocidad. Los gritos de los niños, que son llevados al colegio por sus padres. La luz del sol le molesta en los ojos, y sin importarle que el el pavimento haya piedras u otros objetos, se quita los zapatos y camina descalza hasta su departamento. Una vez allí, lo observa con detenimiento, sigue igual a como lo dejo. Avienta sus cosas y va hacia el closet. LO abre y saca un pantalón azul y una blusa blanca de manga larga. Se viste y toma cerca de allí un par de sandalias finas, de color negro. Se dirige al peinador y recoge su cabello con un moño. El dinero ganado la noche anterior lo mete en un monedero blanco. Ahora va a la mesita de noche y ve el portarretrato. Abre el cajón de dicha mesa, saca una bolsa de platico y pone la fotografía en ella. Sale de nuevo de su departamento, esta vez no estará caminando. Le hace la parada a un taxi, lo aborda y le dice al chofer "Al hospital Ángel, por favor". En el taxi, solo se limita a ver por la ventanilla; niños en los parques, parejas paseando, gente que es feliz… le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar, pero no se puede quejar, ella ya lo vivió una vez. Después de un rato, el taxi se detiene frente a un edificio color beige. La chica baja del vehículo y le da un billete arrugado al chofer. "Guarda el cambio, amigo" le dice, no puede esperar a que le den el dinero, al parecer tiene prisa. Caminando de prisa, entra al hospital. Recorre los pasillos hasta llegar al elevador. Sube a el y le da al botón con el número 5: el área de pediatría. El elevador le trae recuerdos del incidente de anoche. Solo cierra los ojos con fuerza y se abraza a si misma. Se detiene el elevador, baja de el y se topa con la sala de espera, donde hay un doctor de avanzada edad. Casi corriendo, se dirige hacia el. Le toca el hombro y el medico voltea. Al verla le regala una sonrisa, le saluda. Hermione hace lo mismo, y después de estrechar su mano le pone unos billetes en la mano. El señor solo sonríe al tiempo que niega con la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo haces?" pregunta. La mujer solo se encoge en hombros. "Puedo pasar a verla, doctor?" El hombre le dice que si, y le indica con el brazo la habitación. Ella pasa al cuarto cerrando tras de si, la puerta. Es un ambiente estéril, una cama con sabanas blancas esta en medio. Hay una niña acostada allí. Esta pálida, tiene los labios secos.

"Laura, ya llegué" – dice Hermione en voz baja.

La pequeña. De unos ocho años, abre poco a poco sus ojos, unos enormes ojos color verde, iguales a los de su difunto padre.

"Mama? Que alegría me da verte" – Laura, la hija de la bruja tiene una voz ronca.

La madre de la niña se acerca y se sienta en una cama. Sencillamente se le parte el corazón verla de esa manera, con una aguja en su brazo y con los ojos vidriosos. Le agarra una mano y la besa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" – pregunta "Pamela"

"Mejor mami, gracias."

"Adivina que… ¡traje la fotografía que querías!"

De la bolsa de plástico saca la fotografía, la mira y se la da a su hija.

"Tenia ocho meses" – explica – "tu padre me la tomo, estaba tan contento."

"Te veías muy bella" – dice Laura

"Eran días muy bonitos, los tres convivíamos muy bien."

"Me gustaría que estuviéramos así, que estuviéramos los tres."

"No te preocupes, cariño" – le dice acariciando su pelo azabache – "tu padre nos cuida desde el cielo."

La niña guarda la foto debajo de su almohada. Su mama la ve con tristeza.

"Y… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"

Hermione no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Sonrió.

Fin.

Melina: eres mi muñeca de papel.

¿Comentarios? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Tips? ¿Mal de ojo? Deja un rewiens o escribe a Nos leemos luego!!!


End file.
